1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap mounting mechanism for an optical viewing device, such as binoculars or a monocular.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, binoculars are provided with strap lugs (rings) through which a strap is inserted for carrying purposes. The lugs are usually in the form of projections provided on the outer surface of a lens barrel body of the binoculars. The obstructive projections mar the appearance of the binoculars and complicate the shape of the casting or molding (resin molding) die.